


Joint Custody

by winkwonk



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Animal Abuse, Attempt at Humor, Dark Comedy, Gen, Implied Cat Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkwonk/pseuds/winkwonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people who do not normally get along are forced by circumstances to adopt a cat. They have joint custody. Prompt from ChardMonster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joint Custody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChardMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChardMonster/gifts).



> I'm still not done watching the show.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry.
> 
> Wait no I'm not, this is Chard's fault.

"I must say, Mrs. O'Brien, I am surprised. You and I don't normally get along, do we?"

"We sure don't, Garak." said Keiko. Then she frowned. "At least, I don't think we do."

"And yet, for some reason, we've decided to adopt a cat together. We even have joint custody! That seems awfully suspicious, don't you think?"

"I hate cats. I already have a cat I don't want. My stupid husband brought it home while I was away."

Keiko was staring at the cat with an expression that, quite frankly, Garak found to be a bit startling. She seemed to be filled with a cold wrath, the likes of which could tear the fabric of the universe apart.

"As do I." he said, nodding slowly.

"I say we throw it out the nearest airlock."

"Keiko--may I call you Keiko?"

"Please do." She was still staring murderously at the cat, which was now unravelling a spool of thread that had been very hard to track down and even harder to extract from its previous owner. Garak put an arm around her shoulder, and gave the cat a sinister glare of his own.

"I think, Keiko, that we do get along after all."


End file.
